A New Journey! Lina's visit to Death City?
by Animegirl218
Summary: What happens when Lina Inverse sets foot in Death City? Read and findout!


"**Lord Death**!"

He turned around facing the speeding Deathscythe "Hm? What's the matter?"

When Spirit got to the small set of stairs that lead up to when Shinigami was standing, he came to a halt.

"Well?"

"_Th..There…is a…Wi-…" _

'_He must have ran all the way from the entence of the city if he's this much out of breath!' _Shinigami thought.

"A witch just entered Death City!"

"A WITCH?"

"Yeah, she just walked on into the city's boundaries along with this weird looking guy!"

Lord Death took this into account, _'That's odd…no witch just wonders into this city.' _"What did the look like?"

Spirit took a second to calm down. "Well, the witch was a young redhead with a cape and the man had blue-rocky looking skin and also had a cape. Also, they both wielded swords.

Shinigami stood there silently for a few second until he finally asked, "Take me to them."

/

They were surrounded, back to back, one wielding a sword, the other holding a glowing red floating sphere that was ready to launch at will.

"Witch, why have you came here?" a female voice questioned the Redhead.

She turned to the swordsman behind her. "Not such a friendly village here huh?"

"I'll ask you again." The half-bandaged woman stated. "Why have you come here?"

"Heh." The witch smirked. "We were just looking for a place to eat!"

The surrounding crowd of security guards went back into a offensive position and the girl's smile turned into a straight-up serious face. She stretched her arm back, ready to fling here spell at any attackers.

"**STOP**."

The surrounding crowd suddenly ceased attack.

"Huh?" She turned her head to look up at a black shadow that was approaching from the set of stairs above.

The bandaged woman looked up as well. "Lord Death!"

"Nygus, what's going on here?"

"This witch just thought that she could just walk into here and not be caught."

The magic user looked confused. "Caught? What the hell did we do!"

Death looked at the witch again and then started to advance towards her. The swordsman tensed as the black shadow got closer.

He came to a stop about three feet from her. "Lina Inverse."

She looked puzzled for a second and then she recognized him. "Death-sama!"

"Long time, no see! How's it going?" He asked as he pulled out a large gloved hand.

Lina stepped forward with a hand behind her head and the other shaking Lord Death's, "Oh, I'm doing ok! I didn't recognize you for a moment there, _you know, _because of the new mask, cloak and everything!"

The swordsman stepped forward as well. "Lina, you know this guy?"

She looked back, "Well, he's an old friend."

He gave her a glare of doubt and then sheathed his sword. "Okay, if you say so…"

"Who's your traveling companion there?"

Lina opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted. "My name is Zelgadiss Greywerds, it is an honor to meet you-"

"_Shini!gami! That's. the. witch!" _Everyone looked up to see Deathscythe, who was out of breath. _(On the way, he told Lord Death where they were and somehow snuck into Chuba ChubraCobras for a drink and then dashed out as fast as he could to catch back up) _

"Don't worry, she's a nice sorceress! She is an old acquaintance of mine!"

"Ehhh I'm not so sure about tha-OW!" A large blocky glove made a steaming dent in the scythe's head and on the ground. "Ohhhhh…" He groaned. "you really should warn before you do that….." The reaper's mask's eye holes were slanted in irritation. "Did you not hear me _clearly_? I told you that there is nothing to fear!"

"Uh, Death-sama?"

His anger lifted. "Huh? Oh, my bad. That was my weapon Death Scythe…he can be a little thick headed sometimes."

"Okay, that makes sense.."

There was a loud rumbling sound that was similar to an angry lion. "Oops, I almost forgot…you wouldn't by any chance…" She gave a awkward smirk and looked to the side. "Well ya see….-"

Zelgadiss rolled his eyes.

The reaper laughed. "Correct me if I'm wrong but, weren't you a traveling sorceress last time we met?"

"Yeah and I still am!" she replied.

"Then that must mean that you're looking for food and a place to stay."

"DID YOU SAY _FOOD_?" Her eyes widened but then closed "Um..hehe..I mean, that would be nice, thanks heh."

"Well then, come with me. We could talk in my office."

The swords man sighed "Sounds good to me."


End file.
